


Part of Me

by BFive0



Series: Untouchable [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is missing a part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> • Sequel to “Untouchable” I think it’s going to become a series.  
> • When DDK tweeted Scott’s quote of the day _“There are a LOT of Asians in this scene” _I laughed at first because that’s Scott being honest as we know him then I realized he’s actually missing the other “white” person that usually accompany him on set and this came to life. Oh and I’m not from the US so the numbers are random.__

“There are a LOT of Asians in this scene,” said Scott looking at Daniel and Grace who both burst into laughter at what he said, even though he was just stating a fact.  
  
“Well, it is Hawaii Five-0 after all,” said Daniel.  
  
“Or maybe he’s just missing someone,” said Grace with a smirk.  
  
“No I’m not,” said Scott which was such a third grade answer but it’s Grace so it’s better to shut her off from the start or there will be troubles.  
  
“Well I’m sorry we’re not tall, dark and handsome… Oh wait, we actually are!” said Grace deciding that Scott will be her entertainment until they set the next shot, “I can start talking in an Australian accent if that would help mate.”  
  
Scott rolled his, “I hate you so much right now! I’m going back to my trailer, send someone to call me when they’re done.” Said Scott then started walking toward his trailer.  
  
Yes he was missing a certain tall, dark and handsome Aussie who was always glued to his side on set but Grace had to stop with this weird obsession about his relationship with Alex.  
  
He doesn’t know how exactly but his first day on set after Alex went to rehab, one look at his face and she knew that something happened. She tried to make him talk but his refusal just confirmed her suspicions.  
  
They only had one day of shooting left before they went into hiatus until Alex comes back. He thought about heading back to LA but it just didn’t seem right with him so he decided to invite some of his friends to surf with him on the weekend, the rest of the time will be decided later.  
  
As soon as he got to his trailer, he took a seat and got his phone out. Alex going to the rehab center voluntarily allowed him to keep his phone with him, which Scott was thankful for.  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
Grace is annoying again, make her stop.  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
lol, what did she do now?  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
She’s trying to fake an Aussie accent.  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
I would pay to see that!  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
We’ll just ask for an encore when you come back, which is when again?  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
It’s only been a week babe.  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
I know I’m sorry, I just miss you…  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
Funny how I always thought I’ll be the clingy one in the relationship.  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
I’m not clingy, I just miss my buddy on set!  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
OK that’s it, how can I sign myself out? You just said you missed me twice in less than 5 minutes!  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
No leaving till you get better asshole.  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
That's more like it! Welcome back Scotty that I know and love.  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
Okay that came out wrong!  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
So you don’t actually love me?  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
I do.  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
Then what came out wrong exactly?  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
I wanted the first time to be face to face, me there with you, at least to have my arms around you in one way or another. I hate that I wasted that in a stupid text with us in two separate parts of the city.  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
By the way…  
  
  
 **Text from (423):**  
  
What?  
  
  
 **Text from (235):**  
  
Just thought you should know that I love you too, but never mind go on with your rant, I’m being called back on set, ttyl babe.  
  



End file.
